This invention relates to an adjustable cheeckpiece for a gunstock, and, more particularly, to a cheekpiece which is adjustable vertically and laterally without spacers.
Gunstocks for rifles and other firearms are conventionally provided with a contoured cheekpiece or comb portion which fits against the shooter's face when the shooter sights down the barrel of the gun. Gunstocks with adjustable cheekpieces are available so that the cheekpiece can be adjusted to an individual shooter's preference. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,422,256, 4,122,623, and 3,710,496 describe adjustable cheekpieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,256 describes the use of spacers which are turned to various positions in order to adjust the cheekpiece. The embodiment illustrated in FIGS. 11-13 uses cylindrical spacers with eccentric pin portions on the ends for lateral adjustment. However, only limited vertical adjustment is provided by reversing the position of the spacers or by inserting the spacers in different holes.
The cheekpiece described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,623 can be adjusted only vertically and not laterally.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,496 describes a rather complex structure which uses two sets of vertical and horizontal screws to accomplish the adjustment.
The invention provides a simple yet reliable adjustment mechanism which provides for infinite adjustability in both the vertical and the lateral directions within the limits of adjustment. Both vertical and lateral adjustment is accommodated by the same adjusting members, which are cams mounted on threaded studs. When each cam is rotated, an eccentric pin on the cam moves both laterally and vertically to adjust the cheekpiece. The threaded engagement between the cam and the stud enables the lateral and vertical positions of the eccentric pin to be adjusted precisely.